


Furniture

by Bunga_Salju



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comforting Luna Lovegood, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Severus Snape, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Marriage, Severus Snape Lives, disfunctional family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/pseuds/Bunga_Salju
Summary: Setelah memutuskan untuk menikah, Severus dan Luna harus memikirkan tempat tinggal dan perabotannya. Keduanya mengamati rumah tua Severus di Spinner's End, melihat kerusakan dan membuka sebagian dari kenangan masa lalu Severus.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Usia: Severus 43, Luna 22
> 
> Harry Potter sepenuhnya milik JK Rowling.
> 
> Dengan meneruskan membaca, anda memberi izin untuk saya bohongi.

Rumah Severus Snape di Spinner’s end bukanlah tempat yang cerah dalam berbagai arti. Penampilan luar bangunan yang berderet tidak memberikan kesan nyaman, dengan dinding batu bata yang tidak terurus, dan lampu jalanan yang sebagian besar rusak.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Severus tidak berusaha untuk memperindah kediamannya. Dia toh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts. Tidak ada perlunya memperbaiki penampilan untuk hal yang belum tentu dia manfaatkan. Tidak ada jaminan dia akan hidup cukup lama untuk menikmati apa yang dia punya.

Setidaknya, itu yang dia pikirkan, sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi mantan muridnya.

“Kau tidak akan menyukainya, Lovegood. Bangunannya tua, lingkungannya suram, perabotnya lama.” Kata Severus, berusaha membujuk gadis itu agar mengurungkan niat untuk tinggal di sana setelah menikah. “Lebih baik cari rumah lain, mungkin kita bisa mulai kontrak setelah menikah, sambil menabung untuk membeli.”

Severus sangat sadar berapa emas yang tersisa dalam tabungannya di Gringott, tapi bukan berarti mustahil memperbaiki kondisinya. Apalagi Severus terkenal sebagai ahli ramuan dan namanya sudah dibersihkan dari tindakan kriminal.

“Aku yang akan memutuskan suka atau tidak setelah melihatnya, Profesor,” jawab Lovegood enteng. “Oh, atau, ada sesuatu yang sebaiknya tidak kulihat?”

Ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis itu datang ke rumahnya. Tapi kedatangannya selalu terbatas di ruang tamu dan dapur, ini pertama kalinya Lovegood berniat memeriksa kondisi seluruh rumah. 

Severus terdiam, mengingat apa saja yang ada di kediaman tuanya kemudian menggeleng. Lovegood sudah mengetahui sisi terburuk dari dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia sembunyikan untuk memperbaiki reputasinya.  
___________________________________

Satu jam setelah pembicaraan (perdebatan, tidak, negosiasi terdengar lebih baik) itu, keduanya ber-dissapparate di balik dinding belakang kafe kecil dan ber-apparate di ruang tamu Severus di Spinner’s End.

Rak berisi buku mengisi dinding ruangan yang sempit. Sofa kecil di depan rak di sebelah perapian sudah tipis karena terlalu sering dipakai. Warna dinding yang terlihat di balik rak mulai memudar. Dihadapkan dengan kondisi rumahnya, jelas Severus tidak bisa membanggakan keefektifan dari sihir rumah tangganya maupun kemampuan ekonominya.

Apa boleh buat, pikiran Severus hanya berisi cara bertahan hidup, bukan bertahan bahagia. Ahli ramuan itu melirik ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang kini bergerak mengelilingi ruangan.

“Kayunya kuat, saya rasa tidak ada masalah. Mungkin bisa kita cat supaya terlihat lebih cerah?” komentar Lovegood, mengetuk rak di dinding.

Tobias Snape kerap membenturkan kepala Severus di sana ketika emosi.

“Jaringan floo di perapian, apa berfungsi baik?” tanya gadis itu, melongok ke perapian. Severus mengangguk. Lovegood mulai bersenandung.

Jaringan floo baru dipasang 22 tahun yang lalu setelah Severus resmi menjadi pengajar di Hogwarts. Sebelumnya perapian itu nyaris tidak digunakan meski di musim dingin karena kesulitan ekonomi keluarganya.

“Sofanya bisa kita tambahkan isi, ah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa sebaiknya kita ganti pembungkusnya? Kurasa motif bunga bagus.”

Severus menatap sofa tipis menyedihkan itu kemudian menghela napas.

“Lovegood, akan membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk memperbaiki tempat ini. Menyerahlah.”

Gadis pirang itu kembali bersenandung dan berbalik, berjalan mendekat sembari tersenyum.

“Apa kau membenci rumah ini?”

“...entahlah...” 

Semua kenangan masa kecil di rumah ini tidak menyenangkan baginya. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri ini rumah di mana Severus dibesarkan. Karena tinggal di sini lah Severus bisa bertemu dengan Lily Evans. 

Lovegood mengangguk paham, entah apa yang dia pahami. “Boleh kulihat kamar tidurnya? Dapur tampaknya berfungsi baik.” Severus memutar matanya kemudian mengangguk dan mengarahkan gadis itu ke lantai atas. Keduanya menaiki tangga di mana Severus pernah jatuh terguling menghindari pukulan ayahnya.

“Tiga kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi. Akan merepotkan kalau ada tamu.”

Tentu saja Severus tidak berniat menerima tamu. Meski begitu dia berniat untuk memfasilitasi calon istrinya dengan baik. Severus memutuskan bahwa rumah ini, dengan kenangan akan tindakan kekerasan di setiap sudutnya, bukanlah fasilitas yang baik.

“Kurasa itu cukup. Tamu tidak akan datang setiap hari, lagipula kita bisa membersihkan diri dengan sihir kalau perlu.” Balas Lovegood, mengamati dinding koridor sementara Severus membuka pintu kamar utama.

“Kau bisa lihat, kamar utamanya kecil,” komentar Severus, mempersilahkan Lovegood untuk melangkah masuk. Lovegood mengamati ruangan dengan barang-barang yang diletakkan di sembarang tempat karena tidak memungkinkan untuk memasukkan rak. 

“Lemarinya masih kokoh.” Komentar gadis itu, mengusap permukaan kayu dengan lembut. Di sana dulu tersimpan sabuk kulit yang biasa digunakan untuk menghukum Severus kecil. Sekarang berisi pakaian milik Severus, sekaligus beberapa benda yang cukup berharga untuk disimpan.

“Oh,”

Severus menoleh mencari sumber suara dan melihat Lovegood menunduk mengamati sesuatu di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di sepanjang punggung pria itu.

Di sana, di atas meja, foto dirinya berdua dengan Lily menengok ke kamera dengan senyuman. Meski Lovegood berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan terbaginya perasaan Severus, ahli ramuan itu merasa gagal. Calon suami macam apa yang terang-terangan memajang foto cinta pertamanya? Ahli ramuan itu terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan foto itu hingga lupa untuk menyimpannya di tempat lain.

Severus memutar otak mencari ide, sebagian dirinya ingin membuat alasan, sebagian lain ingin diam dan melihat reaksi Lovegood. Kalau dengan ini gadis itu berniat membatalkan pernikahan mereka, apa boleh buat. Severus akan sangat mengerti karena bahkan dia tidak akan memilih dirinya sendiri. 

Pikirannya diputus oleh suara tawa.

“Kalian terlihat lucu sekali.” Kata gadis itu, mengangkat pigura plastik murahan ke depan matanya. “Apa ada foto masa kecilmu yang lain?” tanyanya sembari melempar senyuman. Severus terdiam.

“...tidak.” ahli ramuan itu akhirnya menjawab, “Ketika itu foto masih jarang, lagipula keluargaku tidak mampu untuk membayar tukang foto. Kurasa itu satu-satunya fotoku sebelum masuk ke dunia sihir.”

Lovegood hanya mengangguk. Anting metalnya bergoyang di balik helaian rambutnya. Gadis itu meletakkan kembali pigura itu ke atas meja dan memandang sekeliling ruangan, kemudian kembali menatap Severus.

“Ruangan selanjutnya, kalau kau tidak keberatan.” 

Severus mengangguk. Menahan pintu dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk keluar dari ruangan di mana dia sering mendengar ibunya berteriak menahan sakit karena pukulan ayahnya. Severus melirik ke dalam ruangan, kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan mendahului Lovegood, menuju kamar tidur yang lain.

“Kamar tambahan,” kata Severus, membuka pintu. 

Isinya bahkan lebih menyedihkan dibanding kamar utama, kasur tipis yang di atas ranjang reyot di satu sisi, lemari kecil dari kayu yang sudah dimakan rayap, dan kardus-kardus berisi berbagai barang di sisi lainnya. Kamar ini pernah ditempati oleh Pettigrew, dan Severus harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh pria itu demi menjalankan rencana Dumbledore. 

Lovegood melangkah masuk, mengedarkan pandangan ke dinding, lantai, kemudian menatap langit-langit bocor dengan bekas air yang terlihat jelas. Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian menoleh kepada Severus. 

“Apa kamar ketiga seperti ini juga?”

“Lebih parah lagi.” Jawab Severus datar. Kamar itu kini menjadi pengganti gudang, di mana Severus melemparkan semua benda yang dia tidak yakin bisa dibuang, tapi tidak ingin dilihatnya. Seperti pakaian orang tuanya, dan benda-benda yang pernah dia pakai semasa belajar di Hogwarts.

Lovegood kembali mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke jendela yang tertutup korden. Gadis itu membuka korden, begitu lusuh hingga Severus tidak dapat mengingat apa warnanya, kemudian membuka jendela yang berderit kencang dan melongok ke bawah. Pria itu memang ingin menggagalkan niat calon istrinya untuk meninggali rumah tua ini, tapi di sisi lain, Severus khawatir gadis itu akan menganggap dirinya tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya di masa yang akan datang.

Mungkinkah dia akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka? Tidak, Lovegood bukan wanita seperti itu. Tapi selalu ada kemungkinan, sisi buruk pikirannya berbisik. Severus mengepalkan tangan, berusaha untuk tenang sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan.

“Ada halaman belakang.” Komentar gadis itu, Severus kembali memutar matanya, menahan keinginan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia mengetahui hal itu. Lovegood berbalik menghadap Severus, kemudian tersenyum. “Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh di halaman belakang?”

Severus menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk dan menahan pintu hingga Lovegood melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka kembali menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke dapur. Severus membuka pintu halaman belakang yang sudah lama tidak dibuka sementara Lovegood memanaskan air sembari bersenandung.

Jika (ketika, Severus mendapati dirinya berharap) sudah menikah nanti, apakah mereka akan menjalani hari seperti ini? Melakukan berbagai kegiatan sambil merasakan keberadaan orang lain, merasakan keberadaan Lovegood dalam bangunan yang sama. Severus yakin dia tidak membenci bayangan itu. Dan itu menakutkan, karena semakin hari pria itu semakin mengharapkan kebersamaan mereka. 

Ketika (jika, hatinya berteriak) Lovegood menyesal menikahinya, apa yang akan terjadi? Severus tidak mau membayangkan hal itu. Tidak mau membayangkan menjalani hari dengan hati yang patah untuk kedua kalinya.

“Profesor?” 

Severus menoleh ke arah suara, wajah Lovegood terlihat dari jendela kecil di dapur. 

“Bisa tolong siapkan meja dan kursinya?”

Severus mengangguk, mencari tempat yang cukup bagus di permukaan tanah tidak rata yang terkubur rerumputan dan tanaman liar. Pria itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihir barunya, kemudian memunculkan meja taman dan dua kursi, mendaratkan masing-masing di tanah.

Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan halaman tempat ayahnya menguncinya di malam yang dingin karena berani memohon makanan tambahan untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Langkahnya membawanya ke dapur dan menemui Lovegood yang kini sedang menyusun pai buah di piring. Rambut panjangnya digelung tinggi dan ditahan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Hangatnya dapur kecil itu memaksa Severus untuk lupa pada dinginnya kenangan masa kecilnya.

Severus menumpuk dua cangkir dan meraih teko yang beruap. Lovegood melempar senyum, terlihat puas dengan tatanan pai buah di piring, kemudian mengangkatnya di satu tangan dan berjalan ke halaman belakang. Severus mengikuti, barang bawaannya membuat pria itu tidak mungkin menbukakan pintu untuk Lovegood.

Meski cuaca cerah, Spinner’s End tidak pernah mendapat cukup cahaya. Tidak ada kekhawatiran untuk terbakar karena paparan matahari. Namun ketika melihat Lovegood meletakkan piring dan menempati kursi sambil bersenandung, Severus merasa halaman itu lebih terang dari biasanya. Penyihir pria itu tidak berkomentar, meletakkan teko dan cangkir, kemudian menuangkan teh. Lovegood menarik tongkat sihirnya, membebaskan rambutnya dari gelungan dan memanggil tempat gula dan susu untuk melayang mendeka dan mendarat di meja.

“Terima kasih.” Gadis itu berkata ketika Severus mendorong cangkirnya.

“Bukan apa-apa.”

“Tidak, maksudku, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan keegoisanku. Bagaimana pun, aku ingin mengetahui tempat kau dibesarkan.” Gadis itu memasukkan gula ke dalam cangkirnya. “Aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kau tampaknya betul-betul tidak menyukai rumah ini.”

Severus memasukkan gula ke cangkirnya dalam diam, menghindari tatapan gadis itu. Sebanyak apa yang dia sadari?

“Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak, maukah kau bercerita?”

Severus mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sepasang mata biru keperakan menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut, memberikan seluruh perhatian padanya. Gadis di hadapannya berniat menerima masa lalunya, apa pun itu. Tidak mengabaikan apa yang membebani Severus. Tidak memaksa Severus untuk mempercayakan kenangannya. Gadis ini meminta izin, izin untuk turut memikul beban masa lalu yang ingin dia buang tapi tidak dapat dilakukan.

Pria itu membuka mulut dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

“Kurasa, menyingkirkan seluruh benda lama tidak akan mengubah masa lalumu, tapi jika berada di sini membuatmu tidak nyaman, mungkin lebih baik kita mencari tempat lain.” 

Severus mendengus, merasakan sedikit kemenangan, tapi juga merasa menyedihkan. Ketidakmampuannya dalam mengatasi masa lalunya lah yang membuat Lovegood berkata seperti itu.

“Tapi tetap saja, membeli semua perabot baru akan menghabiskan terlalu banyak uang. Lebih baik kita bawa beberapa yang masih bisa dipakai. Benda apa yang tidak kau sukai di rumah ini?”

“Semua.” Tidak perlu berpikir panjang. Lovegood memutar mata kemudian mengerutkan alis. Ekspresi yang jarang muncul, terlihat lucu.

“Baiklah, apa yang paling kau sukai, yang ada di rumah ini?”

Kau.

“...Buku, dan...peralatan meracik ramuanku, kurasa.” Jawab Severus, mencegah dirinya untuk memberikan jawaban pertamanya.

“Buku dan raknya akan kita bawa kalau begitu.” Lovegood mengangguk, memanggil selembar kertas dan pena, benda muggle yang didapatnya dari Granger. “Perkakas dapur masih berfungsi baik,” gumamnya, mulai menulis. 

“Lemari dan ranjangnya bisa kita gunakan, hanya perlu mengganti kasurnya.” Timpal Severus kemudian, apa boleh buat, kalau gadis itu ingin memanfaatkan apa yang ada. Senyuman yang dilemparkan Lovegood cukup untuk meyakinkan pilihannya. Gadis itu menulis lagi.

Sore itu dihabiskan dengan perdebatan mengenai perabotan apa yang masih bisa digunakan dan mana yang sudah harus dibuang. Lovegood tampaknya yakin semua perabot masih bisa dimanfaatkan, sementara Severus sangat yakin semuanya perlu dimusnahkan.

“Ada lagi yang perlu dibawa?”

Severus terdiam, keraguan mengisi hatinya. Keduanya menyesap teh dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Severus membuka mulut ketika Lovegood meraih sepotong pai buah.

“Kalau kau tidak keberatan...maksudku,” pria itu berdehem pelan, “...kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh kubawa foto itu?”

Tidak perlu penjelasan, mereka berdua mengerti betul hanya ada selembar foto yang bisa dibawa. Gadis itu tersenyum di balik painya, menelan isi mulutnya kemudian meletakkan kembali potongan itu di piring.

“Tentu saja. Itu kan barang yang penting bagimu.” 

“Kau tidak marah.” Tidak ada pertanyaan, hanya kebingungan. Gadis itu mengetuk dagu, mempertimbangkan jawaban.

“Tidak, tapi kurasa aku agak cemburu,” jawaban itu membuat telinga Severus memanas. “Karena itu sebagai gantinya, setelah menikah nanti aku ingin melukismu.”

“Melukis,” ulang Severus tidak percaya.

“Melukismu,” ulang Lovegood mantap. “Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberikan sihir ke dalam lukisanku, tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku.” 

Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan wajah, membuat bingkai dengan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuk di depan matanya. Mata biru keperakan itu tampak bersinar di bawah pengaruh matahari sore. Severus dapat melihat bayangan gelap dirinya di mata gadis itu dan merasakan pipinya menghangat. Dia tidak pernah diperhatikan seperti ini sebelumnya.

“Aku ingin menggambarkan setiap detail dirimu dengan tanganku sendiri.” Lanjutnya, kini dengan senyuman jahil. Tampaknya menikmati membuat Severus merasa malu dengan tatapannya. “Ah, tentu saja aku juga menginginkan foto kita berdua.”

Kehabisan kata, Severus menyambar cangkir dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Gadis itu menurunkan tangan dan mengambil kembali potongan pai sambil tertawa ketika akhirnya Severus menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti “terserah kau saja.”


End file.
